


Complexities of "ME"

by Midnight__Stars



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Highschool AU, Self Esteem, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight__Stars/pseuds/Midnight__Stars
Summary: ❝What lays on the surface visible to the eyes, doesn't define who exactly a person is...❞In a constant battle with his inner self, struggling to break barricades everyone has limited him with, Son Dongpyo sought for appreciation, acknowledgement and a better spot for him among his schoolmates. However, his efforts seem to bare no fruits with every re-trial he attempts.Going an extra mile, what if he's forced to abandon his initial social circle, consisting of those who genuinely care for him...Will he finally emerge victorious in his own fight and live a life every teenager desires?
Kudos: 2





	1. Road to new Start

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> I've been writing for a while, though never found my way around this platform until recently. This is my first time posting a work of mine on this site  
> I hope you guys would like it :)  
> Constructive criticism is much appreciated so don't hesitate commenting your feedback, thank you

  


  
  


With an impressive dexterity, Dongpyo twirled his pen through his fingers as he stared ahead, stoic faced. Stealing a glance at him, his seatmate, Jinwoo, was utterly amazed at how Dongpyo had his full attention on their mentor, assuming he understood every single word the old man spat, yet to Jinwoo, he sounded like he was speaking in a foreign language due to the complexity each of his sentences bore.

Little did he know, his tiny, smart headed seatmate was only present in class physically. Despite intently staring at the teacher, his brain hovered elsewhere far away from class as he kept a close count on every passing second. He couldn't wait until lessons were over to find out if he'd manage to successfully turn a new page of his life...

A new page of his identity.

A new page of his social world, and achieve his personal set goals.

Soon, the bell echoed throughout the building as the lesson came to an end. With classes being dismissed, students sped their way to the exit, thankful to the fact their tiring school day has come to an end. Flinging his backpack over his shoulder, Dongpyo proceeded towards the exit when his friend called out.

"Hyung!"

His steps halting, he turned on his back.

"What is it, Jinwoo?"

"Where are you heading off to in such a hurry without me?" his signature, vibrant smile etched on his lips.

"Uh, well... I have some important business to attend to," awkwardly scratching his nape, Dongpyo responded before flashing him a faint smile.

"Is that so? See you tomorrow then," despite detecting the latter's uneasiness, Jinwoo concluded it'd be safer to let it slide for the meantime.

Moreover, in the past few days, he's been feeling the presence of a void gap, distancing the two with each and every passing day. Their conversations where never the same, interactions dangerously minimised, threatening the status of their friendship. Regardless of these thoughts, Jinwoo refused to mentaly exhaust himself, pondering over them hence resolved to trusting his dear friend.

Perhaps, are school schedules being so tight is the reason... He assured himself everytime he was bothered.

"Sure, take care of yourself on your way home," flashing him one last glance, Dongpyo took his leave.

"He didn't even wait for my reply, nor bothered patting my head teasingly," Jinwoo mumbled under his breath once left alone in class.

Shaking the negative thoughts off his head, he left the room.

Contrary to the swarm of students walking down the corridors, heading towards the exit, Dongpyo headed towards a different destination. He walked his way to the room where the dancing club titled "Black Dragons" held their meetings, picking up his pace with every step he took forward. Those with a similar goal as him were lined up next to the room's entrance, soon throwing him confused glances.

"That kiddo too auditioned to join the black dragons?"

"You've gotta be kidding me... Why would they even consider including this baby in their crew?"

"Had I been in his shoes, I wouldn't embarrass myself auditioning"

Were the few murmurs he could pick from those present next to him. Though it extremely infuriated him, an argument would take him nowhere, if not further lower his chances of skimming his way into the "Black Dragons". Once desperate, one must stay humble regardless of the situation.

Meanwhile, inside the room, the club members were still contemplating on who to pick to fill in the gap left behind by their ex-member.

"Seobin played quite an important role in every single performance we had. To replace him, we need someone as equally strong," their leader, Sihoon, shared a piece of his mind, to which the rest nodded in agreement.

"Someone who'd catch up in the least possible time," added Kim Yohan, Black Dragons' miraculous card, the one who revived the club when it was at the brim of becoming non-existent.

"The audition videos sent to us were rather disappointing to be honest," went on Hangyul as he heaved a sigh, plopping himself on a nearby chair.

"Indeed, none is capable enough to join us!" commented another member, Baekjin, before taking a seat next to Hangyul.

"I knew it'd be a difficult task, which is why I suggested we proceed as six," added Hangyul.

"We've gone as far as hosting auditions, there's no turning back," reminded the leader, Sihoon.

"Most of us were in favour of adding a new member, we should've thought better," stated Woseok, better known as Wooshin among fellow students, the team's centre.

Yohan stood at the corner of the room as he silently analysed the entire situation, wondering how he'd convince them on what he had in mind, when their opinions would obviously oppose his.

"This guy is honestly the best out of them. His moves are sharp and precise, doesn't seem like he's trying hard to dance," complimented Kookheon as he proceeded showing Sihoon a video on his smart phone.

"Woaah, he's not bad!" exclaimed Sihoon before snatching the phone out of his hold.

"You didn't watch all the videos sent to us?", surprised, Kookheon questioned.

"Well, actually..." Sihoon let out a chuckle before proceeding, "Upon seeing the name 'Dongpyo', I skipped", giggles soon erupting from his throat.

Wait, someone is sailing on the same boat as me, thought Yohan as he approached the duo, followed by Hangyul and Baekjin.

"I mean, can you blame me? Who thought this kid can actually dance? He's never shown interest in such shit, he even belongs to the debate club," elaborated Sihoon.

"Well, you're not alone, I skipped it too since I never considered him an option to begin with," commented Baekjin as he took a closer look at the video.

"I heard he left the nerds' club," stated Yohan.

"Well, isn't he somehow a nerd himself?" this time, it was Hangyul who spoke before they all burst out laughing.

"We definitely underestimated him," Sihoon smiled in delight.

"You guys don't consider adding that kitten here, do you?" asked Woseok, rendering everyone in the room silent.

Summoning the little bit of courage within himself, Yohan spoke up.

"Well, unless we have someone who'd best replace Seobin, I think it'll only be wise to add him."

"You know, skills isn't all we possess here. This club mainly consists of the popular guys in school, Dongpyo was never considered one. Aside from that, won't his kiddish, somehow nerdy look affect our overall image?"

Standing up from where he was seated, he walked closer to the rest gathered around Sihoon before proceeding.

"See the negative impact it'll leave on our social status? I'm sure none of you want to go back to pits we came from..."

"I second Wooshin in this. I don't think Dongpyo would do us any good," added Hangyul.

"Considering the videos sent to us, he's the only one who can successfully carry Seobin's burden. If we can't put up a good performance because of one weak member, wont we be showered in shame before our group eventually goes downhill?" Yohan replied to Woseok's concerns with yet another question.

"I'm indecisive... Dongpyo would definitely make a good addition to the team, but we can't ignore what Woshin just said," Sihoon spoke his mind.

"We'll still be risking it either way, regardless of who we choose..." Baekjin concluded.

"However, it'll be less of a risk taking Dongpyo in. Think about it on the positive side... A pinch of diversity in our team's personal charms wouldn't be bad. It'll also add an interesting twist to our group as no one ever thought Dongpyo would be capable of pulling a good performance", Yohan insisted, trying his best to convince his fellow club members.

"You have a point..." agreed Sihoon

"When you don't like someone, you tend to overlook their positive traits. None from the audience will notice the good in him, neither will they consider that twist interesting," Woseok further defended his opinion.

"Let's not waste time and vote for the one we personally want to take Seobin's place," announced Sihoon, before the voting process commenced.

This is nerve-wrecking, Dongpyo had mental monologue as he could no longer put up with the density of the atmosphere he's in. The students around him weren't making it any better. Soon, the door knob clicked open before revealing Black Dragon's leader, Sihoon. All their attention now glued on him, he proceeded to announce who'd make it into their club.

"After much contemplation, we've finally come to a conclusion."

His heart wild against his chest, Dongpyo constantly reminded himself not to rely on vague hopes, but failed miserably. There he was, anticipating Sihoon calling out his name.

Sihoon's eyes darted from one face to another, before soon locking his gaze with Dongpyo's, flashing him his dimpled smile.

Why is he looking at me?

  
.....  



	2. Goals partially achieved

With his heart threatening to break free from his rib cage, Dongpyo stared back at Sihoon, wide eyed while mentally questioning the entire situation. Faint murmurs resume filling the air, those fighting for a spot within the Black Dragons began assuming what was possibly running in Sihoon's head.

"Is he considering Dongpyo?"

"You've gotta be kidding me..."

Knitting his eyebrows upon picking up a few of their whispers, Dongpyo shifted his gaze before settling it on the floor below his feet.

"Son Dongpyo", his name gracefully slipping out of Sihoon's mouth had him lift his gaze.

"Congratulations, you're officially a member of the Black Dragons!", proceeded Sihoon, before surprised gasps filled the air.

An unpredictable impossibility was made real.

Walking towards the astonished teenager, Sihoon held out his hand once close. The moment his brain finally found its capability of interpreting what had just happened, Dongpyo took the latter's hand for a handshake.

"Thank you, thanks a lot for granting me this opportunity", he couldn't stop expressing his gratitude, felt was in short of words.

"I simply did my job. Thanks to you for sparing our auditions some of your time, otherwise we wouldn't have found someone as capable as you," his smile never leaving his face, Sihoon gently patted Dongpyo's shoulder.

Did he just... compliment me?

Once again, his mind drifted elsewhere as he fetched for a memory where he was complimented for something other than his high academic performance, but to no avail.

Chuckles slipped out of the latter's mouth as he found Dongpyo's flustered self quiet amusing, snapping him out of his trance, who finally managed mirroring his smile. Exchanging glances in utter confusion and disgust, those who failed making it into the famous dancing club silently took their leave.

"We'll be having a meeting tomorrow during preps, make sure you make it here in time. I'll have to brief you through our rules and other important stuff," went on Sihoon.

Bidding his goodbyes, Sihoon took his leave. Soon, his co-members left the room too, threw the tiny guy indecipherable glances as they walked past him. Dongpyo was left burning in curiosity as he attempted figuring out their impression on the fact he's now part of their club, but couldn't reach for a conclusion.

The last member to walk out, Kim Yohan, was an exception. Wearing a neutral expression on his face, his pace was oddly too slow as if deliberately slacking behind. Once close to Dongpyo, his steps came to a halt. Exchanging glances, giggles slipped out of their throats before Yohan flung his arm over the latter's shoulders.

"You made it buddy!" cheered Yohan.

"Thanks to you, I wouldn't have considered auditioning," Dongpyo smiled back ever so radiantly.

"I'm glad finally our time together wouldn't be as limited as it used to be, we're both part of the club now," went on Yohan, excited at the thought of what the future has in store for them.

"Were the others against me joining, or?" questioned Dongpyo what had been running in his head every since he briefly made eye contact with the black dragons.

"Well... they were OK with you being part of us," averting his gaze, Yohan thought it'd be better to conceal the truth.

Few seconds of silence passed before Yohan decided to break the sudden awkward atmosphere. 

"Offcourse it took some convincing from your favourite hyung," he proceeded boasting himself.

Feeling less uneasy regarding the thought of whether he'd be welcomed warmly among the black dragons or not, Dongpyo laughed it off.

"Where's Jinwoo though?" questioned Yohan after peering over the latter's shoulder.

"He already left," slightly hesitant for reasons unknown to him, Dongpyo replied.

Soon, the two were engrossed in their usual friendly conversations as they walked home. They've been good friends ever since Yohan transferred to Sevit High, during the final semester of their previous academic year. He had complexities catching up with his fellow classmates, Dongpyo was ever there for him since then. Without intending to do so, a beautiful friendship blossomed between the two.

Once they reached the location where their routes would differ, each bade their last goodbyes before parting ways. Walking down the road leading him to his house, Dongpyo tightly clutched onto the straps of his backpack, irritated as he could sense the presence of someone walking closely behind him. Peering over his shoulder, his suspicions were confirmed.

It's her, again...

Knitting his eyebrows, he faced forward as he picked up his pace, the girl tailing him doing the same.

I left the school's premises pretty late, can't believe she waited for me... He thought to himself, briefly glancing at the skies which have already been engulfed in darkness. Miraculously widening the gap inbetween them, a sigh slipped out of his lips, thankful to the fact he lost her by using his smart head, leading her through a series of narrow alleyways, a shortcut that might seem like a complex maze to those unfamiliar with it. However, he was sure she'd find her way out after some time since she does frequent this area.

They're neighbors after all and it's her daily routine to tail him on his way home.

Sucks! He has always thought...

Once back on the open road, he couldn't help but wonder what could've possibly took her so long that he lost her, his pace naturally slowing down. He would've happily skipped his way to his destination had it not been for the dark and dense atmosphere, shrouding the entire city. Wild thoughts began running in his head as he attempted shutting them down, resuming his normal pace.

High pitched muffled screams, which soon went low, brought his steps to a half. Adrenaline rushing through his veins accelerated his heart, beating wildly against his chest as he thought of the possibility his thoughts could've turned into a reality.

Is she in trouble?

It's not like it's my fault though...

Either way, I need to do something!  
"What should I do, what was her name again?" turning on his back, he thought of ways to get her out of the trouble she's possibly stuck in.

His guts told him that it was her who screamed for help...

Hesitant, he called out.

"Kim Minseo! What's taking you so long, are you lost on your way through the shortcut?" edible giggles slipped out of his mouth.

"What were you even boasting about, knowing your way through this neighbourhood! Look who's lost now. We're tired of waiting so we're coming to get you," he went on, making it seem like he had more people in his company.

If anyone was trying to harass her, they probably wouldn't want getting exposed in their act in front of a bunch of the fragile girl's friends. Cautiously walking back into the dark alley he earlier lured Minseo into, he found her terrified self shuddered on the ground, defensively clutching onto her chest. Sprawled on the ground were a few of her belongings.

"This is what you get for not taking a public transport bus home and stalking a guy you hardly know," he spat, distastefully.

Lifting her face, locking her gaze with his, he could notice the tears lubricating her eyes. She wanted to defend herself, but knew she wasn't in the position to do so, neither could she find her tongue.

"Don't you know how risky it is for a girl to be roaming around the streets on her own at this hour?" Dongpyo went on.

All Minseo could do was hang her head low in shame, wishing the ground would split into two before swallowing her in. Heaving a sigh, Dongpyo proceeded gathering her belongings before dumping them inside her back pack, taking it with him.

"Get up, I'll escort you home," turning on his back, he soon began walking ahead, not bothering to wait for the girl, who's still shocked out of the recent events.

Hastily standing on her feet, she closely followed his lead. On other occasions, she would have been internally squealing out of excitement over the fact she finally got to converse with the boy of her dreams.

But not at that moment...

All that surged within her chest, forming a lump on her throat, was a tangle of emotions she herself couldn't identify. What she could comprehend was the fact embarasment shrouded her whole being.

"Don't tell your parents of what just happened, you'll cause them worry. Reflect on your mistake and make sure it never repeats itself, it was your fault anyways," turning to face her, he shot her a final glare before handing over her backpack.

It took Minseo a few seconds to realise they were currently standing right before her house's entrance.

Without further exchange of words, Dongpyo took his leave. The girl stood on her spot as she observed his tiny figure drifting away, before fading into the darkness.

"I'm sorry, thank you for saving me", she mumbled what she couldn't, under her breath.  


.....


End file.
